


Pause

by dmumts



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmumts/pseuds/dmumts
Summary: It was about time you picked up where you left off.





	Pause

It was a while since you were alone like this. You sat upright in bed with him, blanket draped across your laps, the movie playing on the TV slowly becoming more muted as your thoughts consumed you even more with each passing second. You used to spend time like this all the time, but for the past month, you’d never be caught alone. Someone was always there, keeping you from getting too close, keeping you from doing anything that flew past the unspoken best friend territory.

Because the last time you were like this, the night ended with him coming all over your stomach, leaving small kisses all over your chest before collapsing next to you.

After that, you never spoke about it. You were back to being just friends, like you were for years. Yet, sometimes you wondered if he forgot, or if he thought about it constantly like you did. And if he did, if his lips curled into a smile without fail each time, if his stomach flipped when he thought about how good, how intimate, how natural it felt.

When it happened, it felt desperate, like you were holding back for far too long. There was no build up; one minute, you were sitting on the couch, the TV screen illuminating the room. Then, the next minute, his lips were moulded against yours, hands caressing your face as his body pressed into yours. Not once did you think it was wrong, nor were you nervous or scared. It felt right.

Your heart hammered in your chest once you felt his fingers slowly dancing along your arm, his hair tickling your neck as his head laid on your shoulder. His lips softly pressed against your neck, his movements slow, waiting for you to give him full access to you. You craned your neck slightly, giving him all the confirmation he needed. “I haven’t stopped thinking about it,” he mumbled against your jawline, until he finally found himself at your lips.

His kiss was like no other; soft, passionate, a perfect union. The heat rose in your cheeks, stomach flipping, not with nervousness, but excitement. His tongue touched yours, quickly slipping back in his mouth before finding you again, this time with more determination, like he couldn’t contain himself any longer and needed to give in to temptation.

But he stopped, pulling away to leave a kiss right at the corner of your mouth, unable to hide his smile as he did. “What does this mean for us?” he asked quietly, pressing his lips softly against yours.

“I’ll tell you when we’re done,” you assured him.

Truthfully, you didn’t know how to answer, and you were too scared to put thought into it, scared of what might happen if you chose a title, one that neither of you could agree on. Right now, you just wanted to focus on the heat forming all over your body, and how badly you wanted him.

He nodded, tongue running over his lips as his eyes travelled over your body. Normally, you’d feel intimidated if it was any other man, but it was him; his hungry eyes did nothing but make you just as hungry for him, your best friend. The one who knew you and your body better than anyone else.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered before positioning himself to sit directly in front of you. He moved slowly at first, agonisingly slow, his hand placed on the base of your neck, leisurely leaning in until your foreheads were pressed together, lips barely brushing as he gazed into your eyes.

He finally claimed your lips, thumb brushing against your cheek, the tender act contrasting how firmly his lips pressed into yours. Your body tingled all over, feeling how his body trembled with desperation.

You reached down to palm him through his sweatpants, arousal running through your spine when you feel that he’s already solid, just waiting to be freed from his boxers at a moment’s notice.

He moaned in your mouth, brows furrowed has he slowly grinds himself on your hand, lips trembling as he softly kisses your cheek. “I can’t wait to feel what you have for me,” you said barely above whisper, throwing your head back once he reaches your neck.

“Yeah...” he started, letting out a choked moan afterwards before leaving a final kiss on your neck. “Only for you.”

He rolled out of bed, a smirk on his face while his eyes roamed your body, his dick printing out, only making your mouth water with lust even more.

You already knew what he wanted; he didn’t have to say it for you to know that he wanted you to take off your clothes, to have your body on full display for him.

You stood in front of him, grabbing the hem of your shirt, slowly pulling it over your chest, then over your head, tossing it to the side haphazardly. You wanted it to move fast, to get on with the sex and quit the teasing, but it was nice to watch how he looked at your body intently, how he kept his hand behind his back in order to stop himself from lunging forward and stripping you himself.

You turned around, slowly peeling your shorts down your legs, bending over to have your ass on full display. Before you could stand upright, you felt his erection pressed against your ass, his hands firmly on your hips, a soft moan leaving his lips. “I can’t...I can’t take it,” he breathed out.

When his grip loosened, you turned around to face him, a coy smile on your face as you let your finger travelled down his chest. “Show me how bad you want it.”

Before the words could leave your mouth properly, he pressed himself up against you, backing you against the wall before pinning your hands above your head. He lowered his head closer to yours, lips lightly brushing your neck before he sucked the skin into his mouth, and you let out a soft moan as he laughed quietly onto your neck.

He lightly thrusts his hips into yours, pressing his forehead against yours, his grip on your wrists loosening. You used the opportunity to grab his hand and guide it towards your breast, a smile creeping up on his face when he briefly looked down at his hand, then back into your eyes.

He massaged your breast with one hand for a moment, before he groaned with frustration, brows stitched together as he pouted. “The bra needs to come off,” he whined, reaching behind you to unhook it, sliding it down your arms, then throwing it behind him. He didn’t care where it landed; he just cared about your naked chest that sat in front him, his tongue running across his bottom lip as he stared intently. “I missed them so much,” he said quietly, reaching to grope them, thumb flicking over you nipples.

He kissed you hard, swallowing the moans that slipped past your lips as he pinched your nipples between his fingers. You were almost surprised at how he knew your body so well and exactly what to do to set you off, but you remembered you’d spent years complaining about your sex life to him. It would be more shocking if he didn’t know what you liked.

His movements were laced with desperation and urgency, his own whimpers louder than yours as he grinds himself against your thigh, yet he made no actions to move further than that, and you honestly just wanted to feel him inside you.

He stepped away, panting heavily as he removed his shirt, sitting on the edge of the bed afterwards. “Come here,” he breathed out, beckoning you over to him. You oblige, crawling onto his lap, throwing your arms around his shoulder as he smiled up at you, his fingers grazing your bare thigh causing you to shudder a little.

You leaned in to kiss his cheek, then down to his neck, his head craning to the side to give you more access. You lightly ran your tongue along the flesh, Baekhyun making a delighted noise in response.

He lied back, pulling you down with him, hands cupping your face as he kissed you, his tongue slipping into your mouth. His hands began to wander, one hand firmly cupping your ass, while the other slowly dipped beneath your panties.

In response to his roaming hands, you lightly nip at his neck, a low laugh escaping his mouth as his fingers neared closer to your core. “Wow,” he said, both of you gasping at the same time when he finally touched your slit, your wetness surprising him but not that hard to believe for you. “You must have been excited the second I got here,” he joked, fingers gliding along your lips.

“Well… it’s kind of hard not to be when you made me feel so good last time.” You were about to say something else, but instead, you moaned when his finger barely dipped inside you, the smirk on his face making your heart flutter. “Fuck… Baek, stop teasing me.”

“But it’s so much fun,” he whispered, reaching to leave a soft kiss on your cheek. “I want to hear every noise you make when you think I’m gonna give you what you want. God, I can’t wait to feel how wet you can get.”

He gestured for you to get up, and rolled away to give you space. You lied on your back, then he knelt between your legs, fingers lightly grazing your calf, teasingly making their way up to your thigh. He brought his mouth down to your inner thigh, and you took a deep breath, trying to calm the fire that lit inside you.

He softly pressed a kiss on the outside of your panties, your hips slightly bucking upwards when he did. “That’s right, baby…” He trailed off, reaching to slide your panties down your legs. He did so slowly, the anticipation bubbling in your stomach, the smile on his face when they slip past your feet not doing much to help.

His tongue slowly traced the outside of your pussy, occasionally running across your clit, a noise leaving your mouth each time you did. You reached down to grip his hair, eyes barely open while you mouth is ajar, holding your breath when you feel his tongue inching towards your clit again.

He began making circles around your clit, the strong sensation causing your body to tense. “Fuck, Baek, you’re so good,” you moaned as your other hand gripped the sheets.

He slipped two fingers inside of you, a choked gasp leaving your mouth when he did. You felt your body tingling as he sucked your clit into your mouth, moaning as he did so. You didn’t need to see his face to know he was smiling; you knew he was amused by the noises you made, how your legs slightly trembled as he worked his magic.

Your moans gradually became louder and louder, as well as his speed. Things became wilder, his fingers slamming into you, your hips unable to stay still while he struggled to keep your movements at bay. But he failed, and eventually, your body seized, a warm, tingling sensation flooding from your head to your toes, body still twitching as he left small licks against your pussy.

You felt his fingers sliding into your mouth, and you didn’t hesitate to swirl your tongue over them. There was something about tasting your own juices that turned you on. Maybe it was the way his mouth hung open slightly when his fingers were in your mouth, or how his brows knitted together like it was the most irresistible thing he’d ever seen.

He pressed himself between your legs, lips crashing down onto yours, whines leaving his mouth as he ground himself against you. The friction felt amazing against your throbbing core as you kissed him with the same amount of urgency. You couldn’t get over how good he tasted, or how soft and plush his lips felt against yours.

And just as you began to get too lost in his lips, he pulled away, taking his pants off quickly, cock already twitching as he stood there, looking over your body. “Are you ready?” he asked, slowly making his way towards you.

You nodded, biting your lip as your eyes ran up and down his beautiful body. “You know I am,” you replied. You crawled over to the nightstand to find a condom, tossing it at him and assuming your previous position. “We need to be safe this time.”

After rolling on the condom, Baekhyun slotted himself between your legs, teasing you by rubbing the tip against your clit. You opened your legs wider, hoping that he’d stop, that he’d just fuck you like you wanted him to. Then, he finally lined himself up, hands on your hips as he slowly pushed forward until his hips were flushed with yours, a sharp pain in your stomach while you gripped the sheets besides you. “Fuck,” he whispered, taking a sharp breath as he threw his head back.

He tried to maintain a slow pace for a while, biceps tensing as if he had to restrain himself from getting wild and reckless, just like last time. Although, you didn’t really mind this time, surprisingly. It allowed you to feel everything, every nerve he hit inside you. You found yourself smiling up at him, admiring his dimly lit face as he sucked in another sharp breath, his bottom lip disappearing into his mouth before he gave your hips a little squeeze.

“Something wrong?” he asked, the movement of his hips only stopping for a moment, continuing when you shook your head. He laughed quietly, shaking his head before trailing his finger down your stomach. He then bent down, arms on either side of you to prop himself up, his thrusts picking up a bit of momentum, but not enough to rob you of your breath.

Looking into his eyes, you felt something; something you thought was nervousness at first, but you quickly realised that it wasn’t. Your heart raced, stomach in knots as he let his chest press onto your, your faces just inches apart, the smile that resided on his face now a look of lust. “I love you,” you whispered, pressing a kiss on his cheek. Though your words came out shaky, not the usual admission of love you reserved for him. Not the casual love you thought you had for him.

This one felt like a confession. Like something that had been buried within you for a while despite saying it to him everyday for more than two years. And you knew he took note of it by the way he looked at you with furrowed brows, pace slowing down to a halt. You laid there in silence, your body still filled with him as he stared into your eyes, before he finally moved to kiss your forehead. “I love you too,” he replied.

You felt a mix of relief and happiness coming over your body, arms reaching up to wrap around his shoulders, the smile on your face beaming, his own matching yours. “Please…” you whispered. “Fuck me.”

He nodded obediently, then propped himself up, hips immediately snapping forward into you hard, barely giving you enough time to react properly. You gasped as you tried to regain a little bit of control and composure. Though, you never did. Your bodies were sticky with sweat as he continued to thrust, stars bursting behind your eyes as he groaned, your name slipping out of his mouth occasionally.

You whined at the feeling of him slipping out of you, although he didn’t stop for long. He lifted your legs up, knees on your chest before he re-positioned himself, a bead of sweat dripping off his forehead as he slowly pushed himself inside you, your fingers digging into his flesh leaving raised crescents on his shoulders. 

He resumed his fast paced thrusts, eyes only leaving yours when he could no longer hold back the moans that were always on the brink of slipping out. You didn’t try to hold yours in any longer. Eventually, he followed suit, his nose scrunched, brows knitted together, hips snapping harder and faster than ever before, hitting you deeper than you ever thought he could reach. “Say it again!” he growled. “Tell me you love me!”

“I love you; I love you so much,” you moaned, but the sounds of your skin slapping against each other along with his strained growls drowned out the sound of your words, and you weren’t sure if you said it out loud, or if it remained in your head. “I really, really love you,” you repeated.

After the words left your mouth, a pulsating feeling travelled throughout your body, the noises around you dulling to a quiet buzz, eyes squeezed shut as your leg muscles tensed. You didn’t notice him coming right along with you, a string of curses leaving his mouth before he breathlessly withdrew from you, allowing your legs to fall.

You turned to him, head on his sweaty, sticky chest, eyes closed as you tried to regain your composure. You both laid there silently before he finally spoke up. “Ready to answer?” he asked, fingers gently brushing your forehead.

“We’re friends, Baek,” you replied, although you knew it was far from the truth.

“No we’re not. You know that we’re not.” His tone wasn’t as serious as you expected it to be, a small laugh leaving his mouth when he was done speaking.

“I know, I know,” you said, humming as you snuggled further into his chest. “I meant it, you know. It wasn’t just saying it,” you said vaguely.

He nodded, tongue running along his bottom lip. “I know, baby. I felt it,” he sighed, closing his eyes. “I love you so, so much.” There was silence again, and he laughed seemingly for nothing, his chest rattling your head a little as he stared up at the ceiling. “I didn’t see this coming at all, surprisingly. But I’m glad it happened, even if you don’t want a relationship.”

“But, I do,” you blurted out, admitting it to yourself for the first time. You look to see his reaction, and you were pleased to see a smile on his face, the one that was reserved for really happy moments, moments that he’d bring up all the time with excitement and joy laced in his voice. You place a kiss on his chest before sitting up, taking a deep breath as a small smile formed on your face as well. “Let’s get something to eat.”


End file.
